A series of porous, high surface area polystyrene-divinylbenzene copolymers, polar copolymers, modified copolymers, and inorganic adsorbents are to be examined as adsorbents for the isolation and concentration of organic matter in biological and atmospheric samples. All variables will be examined for these stripping techniques through the use of model compounds, and the direction will be focused on carcinogens, and related compounds. Specific classes of organic compounds to be studied in the biological sampling studies are organic acids, bases, ampholytes (such as amino acids, peptides, and catecholamines), aromatic hydrocarbons and their chlorinated derivatives, plasticizers, steroids, and sugars. For atmospheric sampling studies low molecular weight organic compounds including benzene and halogenated hydrocarbons will be studied. Basic techniques to be used will be HPLC and GC and typical adsorbents to be studied are Amberlite XAD copolymers and Tenax GC.